In high-reliability systems such as spacecraft electronics systems, semiconductor devices are often susceptible to single event effects such as a single event transient (SET) due to high temperature or radiation. This problem is common when using commercial non-radiation hardened components in spacecraft electronics design. In an elevated temperature or radiation event, these non-radiation hardened components can begin to draw excessive current that can result in bringing down an entire power rail potentially causing system failure.